The AllTipsy Moonshine Girl
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and seventy-five: Quinn knew it'd be a bad idea to bring her to Santana's party, now come the consequences.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 27th cycle. Now cycle 28!_

_**A/N:** Okay, so at the moment I'm slowly starting to plot out the next maybe three or so cycles, which is at least 63 new stories, and before I do this I wanted to ask you guys if you had anything you'd wish to see written, suggestions... Also, what would really help, if you have ideas for concepts for sets (like I've done the alphabet (twice), colors, sins and virtues, episode titles, etc), let me hear 'em! (via private message, if possible!) Thanks :)_

* * *

><p><strong>"The All-Tipsy Moonshine Girl"<br>Rachel & Quinn  
>Sunshine Girls #28 (sequel to 'Hello, Sunshine') <strong>

In hindsight maybe she should have known it was going to be a bad idea, but even then she'd still remember what had led her to do it.

Even being in what Santana had called 'an advanced state of impending disaster,' Quinn had been invited to her party. She'd been to enough of these to know what to expect. She was sure more than one person would suggest the involvement of hormones, but she'd had the idea, and she could see no reason not to share it.

"Santana's party… You want me to go?" Rachel asked, most incredulous of all of them. "But why?"

"Look, the way I see it, we're… friends," Quinn nodded. "Me, and Santana, and now you…" she carried on. "And we're all in Glee Club," she added, looking back to Rachel. "I just thought it might be good for all of us, get to know each other some more," she nodded. "If we could change things, then why shouldn't they?"

"Well, besides the fact that Santana hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you," Quinn shook her head with a frown.

"She doesn't exactly care for me either…" Rachel shook her head.

"That's just because she doesn't know you. I mean I used to think you were kind of crazy and grating and…" she stopped herself. "But… I've changed perspective since then." Rachel considered this. "Please say you'll come? Finn can't come, and… truth is I'm kind of not sure about being there, especially with…" she looked down at herself, at the belly. Rachel looked too, and finally she sighed.

"Alright. I'll go," she told her, and Quinn smiled.

So the next night they'd gone to the party. Quinn had called her and told her what to wear, wanting to make sure not to end up in some kind of animal-sweater trap with anyone present. Rachel had this look on her face almost like a curious puppy, even if she tried to hide it.

The house was already mid-party when they walked through the door. "Ever been to one of these?" Quinn asked Rachel, even though she more or less knew the answer already.

"I think we both know the answer to that," Rachel told her, eyes still going left and right as she took in everything. "It's fine, really," she turned to Quinn. "I know you probably feel like you have to keep an eye out," she guessed, and Quinn bowed her head. "Yeah…"

"Right, well, if you're sure you're okay, I kind of need to stop at the bathroom… again," Quinn frowned, and when Rachel simply pointed as though to say 'go,' she did as told.

She got there to find herself at the end of a long line. At first she was fine waiting, but as anyone stuck in line would, she did get frustrated after a while. And then she remembered she did have something of a bargaining chip, growing inside her. As soon as those in front of her would actually turn and see her, they'd get this awkward look in their eyes and they would step aside to let her get ahead of them. She wasn't about to refused that kindness, was she?

Still by the time she was able to get in, by the time she got out, it had been a while since she'd left Rachel back there… what if she thought she had abandoned her there?

Only as Quinn went about trying to find her, she started hearing…. Singing? Possibly talking… As she got closer, she identified this as being Rachel, and it wasn't until she had almost gotten there that she'd gotten the clue that something wasn't quite right… something in her voice. And then she figured it out… and then she saw her.

"Quinn!" Rachel called when she saw her, and she stumbled off her perch, clumsily walking toward her."There you are, I thought we'd lost you!" she informed her, throwing her arms around her almost dramatic with concern.

"Okay, you're drunk," Quinn reached to make sure she wouldn't fall, or wouldn't crush her, as she threw a look to Santana and Brittany, standing nearby, as though to say 'Really?' They just turned on their heel and walked off, though she knew whatever had happened in her absence to get Rachel in this state, it was somehow their doing.

"Me? No, don't be silly," Rachel told her, and probably it was the word 'silly', but she started to giggle.

"Trust me, yes, you are," Quinn pulled her back.

"Interesting…. You know, I've never been drunk before," Rachel told her with a missed whisper.

"I had no idea," Quinn lied, which got Rachel laughing again. "Chalk it up to my bad judgment again. Come on," she guided her through the house, through the people, making sure she didn't hang on to anything or anyone, until she found a quieter place to get her to sit.

"Wait, what about the party?" Rachel pointed back to where they'd come from.

"They'll get along fine. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

"Oh, I do, I trust you," Rachel nodded seriously, and then promptly burst out laughing.

"Yeah, you won't find it so funny when you get sick all over your dress," Quinn pointed out, and the laughs stalled in Rachel's throat.

"It's fine," she just lazily shook her head.

"Either way, we're going to wait until you don't sound so messed up and then you're going to call home and tell your dads you're staying at my house tonight. Nothing good will come out of them seeing you like this," she sat back in her chair with a sigh, hands absently finding her belly. Rachel just sat there for a moment, quiet, before looking back at her. She didn't say it, but her gratitude was all over her face.

"Is she…" Rachel asked, looking at the belly.

"No, she's being quiet right now. You don't think it's too loud in here?" Quinn asked, now thinking about it. Rachel looked back around, then to Quinn again.

"I'm pretty sure my legs still work, you might have to… hold me up, but you want to get out of here?" she suggested. Quinn got up, helped her up when she almost tripped on her feet.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're kind of a lightweight," Quinn told her with a chuckle, which got her going as well. "Let's get you some air." Rachel just nodded, and so they left Santana's house and started walking. Quinn had her circling the house a few times, in hopes of reawakening the part of Rachel that was taking a stroll down drunk lane, before heading toward the car.

"You know, it was a good party," Rachel nodded as she plopped down in the passenger seat.

"We were there for half an hour and you got drunk," Quinn reminded her, getting in the driver's seat.

"Well it could have been worse," Rachel pointed out before taking out her phone. "Time to call my dads," she hit the speed dial.

"Remember, take it easy and enunciate," Quinn waited before starting the car. Rachel bowed her head before clearing her throat in time to hear Pop answer.

"Hey, Pop, it's me. It's Rachel. I am having such a good time at this party, so is it okay if I go to Quinn's after and spend the night?" she waited for the answer. "Great! Okay good night!" she hung up and looked to the blonde. "How'd I do?" Quinn turned to face the road as she got the car running.

"I… Great," she told her, though she couldn't edit the shake of her head the way she could her words.

The rest of the ride consisted of Rachel slurring and singing her way along with the radio, at the top of her lungs. Quinn laughed, not at her but because of her, at times accepting Rachel's prompts to join in. By the time they got to Quinn's house, even if it was still remarkably early, considering they'd gone to a party, she could tell Rachel wouldn't be long for the waking world. It was a good thing Quinn's mother was out, on a date, of all things. After some coaxing for her to get out of the car, Quinn guided Rachel into the house, up the stairs, and to the guest bedroom, which used to be her sister's room.

"Remember when we used to hide in here?" Rachel asked, once she realized this.

"I do," Quinn confirmed, getting her to sit on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Rachel shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is, I… Oh…" her face changed colors. Quinn bowed her head as though to say 'yep, there it is.'

"Hang on," Quinn left her there a moment to go get a bucket. She wasn't anticipating her having to use it, but she could deal with that a lot more than the alternative. When she returned though, she found Rachel had gone and crawled across the bed, burying her head in the soft pillow. She still put the bucket beside the bed, leaning to see if she was sleeping. She wasn't; her eyes were still open and moving, and when they found Quinn, Rachel turned to her side to see her properly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she spoke low, barely a whisper. "I always, I… I'd wish I was pretty, like you."

"I know," Quinn told her, then, "But, Rachel, you have to stop thinking that, I mean… I understand what it's like, looking in the mirror and not seeing what everyone else sees about you."

"So you think I'm pretty?" Rachel asked, and Quinn smiled. "I think… I need to sleep," she blinked. "I'm going to have a headache in the morning, aren't I?"

"If I were you I'd be glad if that's all I got," she told her, looking at the bucket by her bedside. There was no point in getting her back up to get her to change, and she'd already managed to kick the covers out, so Quinn took off her shoes for her and covered her up. "I'll be in my room, if there's anything just give me a shout, okay?" she asked, and Rachel nodded. Quinn was nearly at the door when Rachel took her up on it.

"Can I tell you another secret?" she called out, and Quinn turned. "I think… you'll be a great mom." Quinn felt her heart flutter with a strange little pride, hearing that. In hindsight, she would think, and she'd know… That was the night she'd decided to keep her.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>**always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
